Increasingly users interact with their mobile devices on the go. Many users continuously utilize various device applications. For instance, users listen to music on mobile devices while traveling, and constantly check E-mails. Shoppers browse through their shopping lists and do price comparisons while shopping, among others.
Interacting with mobile devices on-the-go tends to require the user to enter different gestures to scroll, zoom, flip, and/or enter text on graphical user interface (GUI) elements. The smart phone with its relatively large display has provided a unified and convenient platform for such interactions. However, more recent trends in wearable devices such as glasses, wrist bands, and watches have made such interactions limited and awkward due to the lack of touch real estate and the positioning of the device itself.
While mobile device interfaces continue to shrink, interfaces of remote display devices such as TVs and game consoles are becoming even more complex, requiring extensive maneuvering via simple remote controllers or requiring remote control with full keyboard-like capability. For example, with a conventional remote control, a simple task such as entering text to search for a movie title becomes a monumental task leading to a poor user experience.